


Platonic

by Kumatorafire



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumatorafire/pseuds/Kumatorafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jin wonders now, with the two of them facing each other, with their faces mere inches apart while in the same bed, why it’s so impossibly difficult to just lean in and kiss his best friend."<br/>--<br/>Jin thinks about Yuuya one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic

Jin wonders if Yuuya had any idea how tempting he was.

The two were usually quite physically intimate, for Jin standards at the very least. Yuuya was the only person in the world who could initiate any sort of physical contact with Jin, and he took some pride in that. Ban had even told him that Yuuya always seemed happier whenever he was physically close in Jin’s presence.

So Jin wonders now, with the two of them facing each other, with their faces mere inches apart while in the same bed, why it’s so impossibly difficult to just lean in and kiss his best friend.

Jin doesn’t doubt at all that Yuuya would most likely enjoy it, from a purely platonic sense, since he never seemed to have any qualms with hugging or giving cheek kisses to the others. Especially Hiro. Said actions usually made Jin’s chest tighten, but he’d learned to just brush that feeling off. 

But something about the thought of kissing Yuuya made Jin’s heart beat faster, and the inevitable thought process that follows, of his lips moving from Yuuya’s own, trailing kisses down to the soft nape of his best friend’s neck, Jin’s hands moving to gently yet quickly unzip Yuuya’s hoodie and slip it off his body, his mouth moving down further until he got to Yuuya’s-

“Jin-kun.”

Yuuya’s gentle voice pulled Jin out of his own filthy thoughts, and Jin realized he’d been staring intently at his smaller friend for the past few moments. Cue a faint blush that Jin was unable to hide without being obvious. He had to hope Yuuya hadn’t noticed.

Yuuya failed to hide his own smile, and shyly looked away from the other. Jin had a bad habit of staring off into nothing, and Yuuya had a bit of a problem with maintaining eye contact, especially with Jin. Especially now.

“You’re distracted.” 

Jin said nothing, unsure how to reply. Yuuya must have noticed the blush. While it was the truth, confirming it would lead to Yuuya asking more questions. And if Yuuya asked the most obvious question, the source of Jin’s distraction, Jin would have to come up with something, which would be hard because Jin can’t lie to Yuuya, it was the hardest thing in the world-

“Jin-kun, you’re spacing out on me.” 

Yuuya waved his hand in front of Jin’s eyes, and for a moment Jin contemplates just throwing all his willpower away and pulling the boy into a kiss. After a second, his heart and his brain settled it halfway, and Jin instead reached out to touch Yuuya’s cheek.

Yuuya jumped a bit out of surprise, but quickly relaxed again and nuzzled into Jin’s touch, closing his eyes. Jin heard him sigh gently, a content smile gracing his lips.

Since Yuuya didn’t seem to be paying attention anymore, Jin let himself stare at Yuuya, admiring the boy. Long, dark hair framed Yuuya’s face, his features smooth and rounded, not a single visible sign of the hell he went through had remained. Jin felt his gaze shift to the boy’s lips, and that urge to just throw all caution into the wind and kiss Yuuya came back stronger than before.

Jin felt his breath catch in his throat. He cursed his teenage hormones, but found himself wondering if Yuuya felt the same pent up emotions at night, if he ever thought about acting upon those sorts of lustful fantasies-

“Jin-kun?” Yuuya was getting much better at snapping Jin out of it before his thoughts went too far. Jin realized, to his embarrassment, he’d been stroking the boy’s cheek while he was stuck in thought.

Yuuya was blushing, but smiling. He placed his hand over Jin’s, biting his lip a little and gave Jin a hopeful look. “Come on.. What’s on your mind?” He sounded a bit playful, and Jin felt his heart skip a beat. He felt like such an annoying stereotype of being in love, but he couldn’t help it.

“...” Jin opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. Every part of him was telling him to just do it, to ruin their friendship in hopes that Yuuya would be in love with him too, but he held back. “..It’s nothing.”

Yuuya didn’t believe it for a second, that was visible across his features. “It’s something, can’t you tell me?” He gave Jin a pouty look, though he couldn’t fight back a smile after a few seconds.

God, it was so tempting to just kiss that lovely face.

Jin sighed and closed his eyes, summoning up the courage, hesitating a bit before speaking. “It’s about you.”

Yuuya’s smile left rather quickly, and he stared at Jin nervously. “..Did I do something? I.. Um.. If there’s something I did, i’m sorry-”

Yuuya was cut off by Jin pressing his lips against Yuuya’s, effectively silencing the boy.

Jin could hear his pulse racing, and gently moved one hand to run his fingers through Yuuya’s blueish-black hair. Yuuya’s lips weren’t as soft as he’d imagined them to be, but the kiss was warm and real and Jin never wanted it to end.

Even if Yuuya wasn’t reacting to it.

Seconds passed, and Jin realized that he hadn’t breathed in a bit, and reluctantly pulled away for air. Immediately when he pulled away, Jin closed his eyes, afraid of what he would see in Yuuya’s expression. “I’m sorry.. Yuuya, I know that was-”

This time, it was Yuuya who cut Jin off with a kiss.

This one was shorter, and Yuuya seemed almost relieved that Jin kissed back. Yuuya put his arms around Jin’s neck and pulled away from the kiss, now laying his head down on Jin’s shoulder. Jin wasn’t sure what to do, but.. He put his arms around Yuuya, sighing at how right it felt to have Yuuya in his arms. Both of them were speechless until Yuuya broke the silence between them.

“I’m glad you did it first.”

Jin glanced down at Yuuya, realization dawning on him. Yuuya felt the same..? He then realized Yuuya was shaking a little. The poor boy was nervous as hell. “How long?”

Yuuya smiled and hummed a bit, his face buried against Jin’s neck. Jin appreciated the action. “Mm.. Depends if you mean how long I had a crush, or how long I was in love. There’s a difference.”

Jin felt his interest grow. “Oh? Tell me both.”

Yuuya laughed a little, and Jin smiled on reflex. Yuuya brought out the best of him. “Well.. Love for.. A year or two. When I woke up in the hospital and the first thing I saw was you.” 

Jin felt himself blush faintly, and nodded. “Same here. I.. I don’t know. I was worried about you back then.” He petted Yuuya’s hair softly, the motion was soothing. “And what about the crush?”

“Aha.. Well..” Yuuya laughed nervously. “Um.. 10 years?”

Jin blinked. “What?”

“W-When we first met.” Yuuya mumbled into Jin’s shoulder. “I.. You were my first best friend.” Yuuya laughed a little bit again. “At the time I thought that we were gonna get married. Y-Y’know, just.. A five year old thing.”

“Yuuya..” Jin seemed deep in thought.

“I-I know it was childish, but-!”

“We’ll talk about getting married once we’re done having to deal with Mizel.”

Jin noted the blush and surprised expression on Yuuya’s face, and smiled.

Jin closed his eyes and relaxed into his bed, perfectly content with falling asleep with Yuuya in his arms.


End file.
